Modern turbine rotor disks are made from durable, high temperature materials known as “superalloys”. A superalloy, or high-performance alloy, is an alloy that exhibits excellent mechanical strength and creep resistance at high temperatures, good surface stability, and corrosion and oxidation resistance. Superalloys may include materials such as Hastelloy, Inconel, Waspaloy, Rene alloys, Haynes alloys, Incoloy, MP98T, TMS alloys, and CMSX single crystal alloys. While superalloys are high performing, they are also extremely expensive, and difficult to machine.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0165275 to Cole et al. describes a method for repairing a turbine nozzle segment having a band and a plurality of airfoils, where the band has a flange. The method includes the steps of repairing a damaged area on the turbine nozzle segment and drilling a plurality of cooling holes in the flange.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems associated with the systems discussed above as well as additional problems discovered by the inventor.